Genji/Quoffee's version
Featuring a custom set of sprites that put poor Genji at just under half the size of the average martial artist, this character's rather sluggish attacks and non-existent comboability don't exactly imply a ninja heritage; on the plus side, his sneaky ninja techniques allow him to turn invisible while jumping, losing his hurtboxes in the process, so while he doesn't hit hard, he's hard to hit. Mercy's not here to save him this time around though. ) |Image = File:QuoffeeGenjiport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Quoffee |Downloadlink = Google Drive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Genji is a three-button character that makes use of , and to attack. Genji is somewhat agile in regards to movement speeds, but its attacks are surprisingly slow outside of , which is curiously faster than and can be used twice more to perform a two-hit combo as the second hit doesn't actually combo into the third hit; given its limited moveset, is arguably Genji's best attack as it is the joint-second-quickest (beaten only by his aerial and tied with his aerial ), has the most range and deals the most amount of damage from just the first two hits. Genji is a very basic character and doesn't feature any particularly notable traits as a result; he can be considered quite evasive, however, given his small size, above-average agility and ability to turn invisible while jumping, becoming impossible to hit while hidden as a result of there being no hurtboxes during those frames, which is made even more effective by his secondary jump as it keeps the opponent guessing as to which direction he's jumping and where on the screen he's going to reappear; because of these factors and the general quickness of his aerials over his ground Normals, Genji is capable of playing a 'poke' or 'hit-and-run' style of game with an emphasis on mindgames and jump-ins. Genji is an exclusively melee-based character, meaning he has to get close to the opponent if he wants to do any damage while still adopting a poke style of play due to his quick movement but slow attacks; given that all of Genji's attacks feature infinite priority and not just his sword-based attacks, he will usually beat out oncoming attacks if timed and spaced correctly, though the sluggishness of his attacks make it easy for Genji to be pressured. As Genji does not feature a grab, crouching attacks, or any way to deal guard damage, all of Genji's attacks can be blocked while standing and easily punished during the end lag, giving Genji no options against a defensive character that relies heavily on guarding attacks until an opening presents itself and punishing accordingly. In terms of A.I., Genji uses the default provided by the engine; outside of the usual random behaviour primarily consisting of jumping around and blocking, Genji's severely limited moveset further lowers the chance of the A.I. actually pulling off an attack, though the tendency to jump around makes the character difficult to hit due to the aforementioned lack of hurtboxes on his jumping animation. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Genji VS. Chansey GMᴜɢᴇɴ - No Mercy Trivia *Due to the existence of command activations that direct to non-existent states, it is possible for Genji to briefly stand still while displaying the animation of his previous state, being completely unable to move in the process; this is notably apparent when attempting to use any crouching attacks. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by Quoffee Category:Characters made in 2016 }}